Touch2
by carolyn.mcbride.3990
Summary: This is my version of the season three finale. This is a three or four part piece. Eventual SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_**Touch**_

_**Author's note: This came to me while I was looking at fan-art. I expect this will be the first of a few parts. Especially since I hated the way the season finale was written.**_

_**So this will become my way of re-writing the S3 finale I suppose. I hope you enjoy it.**_

Regina,

I know it's a little weird to be writing to you when you're asleep on the floor above, but there's some things I wanted to say, and you know it's hard for me to express myself face to face.

Last night was a gift. I know you shared yourself with me, and not just in a physical way. I saw you, the real and un-guarded you, in your eyes. I saw your walls lower for a little while and trust that I wouldn't hurt you.

I want to thank you for that.

Every time you drop the Mayoral-sass, I know you run the risk of being judged. But I see that you care less and less what the others think of you. Every time you do that, you allow Henry and I to love you more.

Yeah, I said it.

I love you. I have for a long time. This thing with Hook, and whatever you have with Robin, it's all just distractions for us. Every time we fight, we open ourselves up, both of us, and last night was no different.

I tried to apologize for bringing Marian back, tried to explain, but you jump to judge, me and others, so quickly, always thinking the worst.

I tried to tell you that I didn't know who she was, that she had never told me her name. I was just saving someone's life.

But you weren't listening.

I don't really remember how we went from arguing to blows to angry sex. But when the sex stopped and became something else, I know you felt it. I could see it in your eyes, your lips and feel it in your hands.

We had finally gotten past ourselves.

Past the expectations, the roles, the judgement, the bullshit everyone else expects of us.

I asked you why you couldn't believe me, and even though you answered me with a slap, I knew the answer.

Just like I know that when you wake up, you'll make me swear last night will never happen again.

But I think it will.

I think there's no going back from this. The only way to go is forward.

After last night, you know I won't hurt you. You know I can be gentle. You know you can trust me.

I know your heart, and you know mine.

I'll give you a couple of days to sort this out, alone if you like. I'll be around if you want to see me, and if not, I'll respect that. But you will come looking for me, Regina. Because we shared something last night that opened a crack in your heart. Because you got to see a glimpse of what the future might hold if you're brave enough to reach out.

To me.

To the love I have for you, to the potential the future holds, reach out to happiness.

Always yours,

Emma


	2. Shattered

**_Shattered_**

_**Author's Note: This is Regina's note in answer to Emma's. SwanQueen pretty much happened last chapter.**_

Regina put the note down on the counter and looked out to the backyard. At first, she had been relieved not to find Emma beside her when she woke. But while waiting for the coffee to perk, she admitted she was irritated as well. Peeved because some part of her wanted to wake up next to Emma, no matter how much her logical brain told her that was a bad idea.

She had to admit that she couldn't really remember how the fight had progressed, but she did recall being mildly shocked to have kissed Emma first.

So here she was, staring idly at her lilacs while wondering where recent events left them.

What did this mean for their future interactions? What about what she felt for Robin? What would Robin do now that his beloved Marian was back?

Not to mention that she was still angry at Emma for bringing the woman back with her at all.

"Damn it, Emma! It had to be you, of all people, to bring her back!" Regina let out an aggravated sigh, picked up her coffee and the note and headed for her office.

She sat down behind her desk, pulled a pen and paper from the desk drawer and sighed again. She took a mouthful of coffee and began to write.

_Emma,_

_A Queen never explains herself._

_I remember Mother drilling that into me, over and over._

_No matter who I am in this world, I was raised to be a Queen._

_So I sit here, wanting to insist that I owe you no explanation._

_And yet, I do._

_I suppose it might have been easier to bear if Hook had brought Marian back, instead of you. But see it from my perspective, Princess, once again a member of your family meddled, and once again, my happiness was pulled out from under me like a cheap rug._

_It hurt even more because I thought you and I were on our way to being friends._

_So I won't apologize for your split lip. After all, it's not the first time I've hit you. You'll heal._

…

Regina took a sip of her coffee and winced, feeling the after-effects of one of Emma's right hooks. As she shifted in her chair, she also felt the sting of what Emma had called 'angry sex'. She winced as she tried to find a comfortable position and continued to write.

...

_I do not recall how we came to be in my house after fighting outside Granny's, or even how we evolved from fighting to trying to dominate each other's bodies. But at some point you made me feel something more. Then again, I suppose you always have. I spent so much time trying to push you away, force you to leave because I saw you as a threat. You were wilful, strong minded and down-right defiant. You saw me as a challenge, and I saw you as a challenger to my happiness and control._

_Ironic that you became my foil, and very nearly, my friend._

_There have been times when I was quite sure that of all the people in Storybrooke, you were the only one who truly understood my complexities. You may still be the only one who understands why I cast the curse in the first place. I wanted only control and happiness from the curse, but even that eluded me. For some time, I was too blind to see that it was hollow. When I did see my new world for what it truly was, I thought a child would fill all my empty spaces. But even then, I could not truly understand what the emptiness was._

_I came to understand it recently. Well, to be honest, in Neverland._

_The more time we spent together, the more I craved your companionship and the more I resented your parents for constantly interrupting._

_And yet, without your parents I would not have had that companionship at all._

_On some level it galls me that I have fallen for someone I hated, pushed at, ranted at and then had to grudgingly admit that if you were not who you are, I would not have Henry._

_Yes, I suppose I have fallen for you._

_Even a small glimpse of you across the diner, or City Hall, or down the street makes my stomach flip in just the slightest way. I mentally cheer when you show your inner strength by standing up to your parents. The few times we have made magic together, it buzzes through me more completely than lightning ever could._

_And so last night was…_

_Unexpected, thrilling, life-affirming, electrifying and so very, very sweet._

_It occurs to me that the prophecy was that The Saviour would destroy the Evil Queen, and you have done just that. While parts of her do still rest in my heart, you have shattered her enough that you have allowed another side of me to grow._

_The side that the Evil Queen destroyed._

_The lover._

_I don't want to push you away, no matter how irritated I may be at the result of your good intentions. I suppose what darkness I still carry will always need your light. It's one of the things that draws me to you._

_No matter where we go from here, I would like to think that last night will not be the only chance we had._

_As you've said, the future holds unknown potential._

_I cannot ask for your forgiveness when I find it so hard to give it to others. I can only ask that you continue to be patient with me._

_I don't want to go days without seeing you again. Come for dinner tomorrow night._

_Just you and I._

_We'll talk and hopefully figure out what comes next for us._

_Yours in hope,_

_Regina_

She signed with a flourish and decided that she would ask Henry to deliver it on her behalf.

Now, all she could do was wait.


	3. Mended

_Mended_

_Author's Note: Thank you all my readers for sticking with me, and to lzclotho for the Henry idea._

_This little story needs just one more part, then we'll draw this to an end. After all, don't you want to know how Snow and David react when they find out about R & E?_

The front bell rang, drawing Regina automatically toward the entrance. She knew who stood on the other side.

As she swung the door open, she was unprepared for the warmth that blossomed from her chest. "Emma. Come in."

"Thanks."

She waited until Emma had stepped clear, then shut the outside world out. "I wondered if Henry would deliver my note. Come into the kitchen, I'm just finishing up the salad."

Emma followed her silently and took a stool at the island. "Do you need any help?"

"No thank you, I'm fine. I do hope you like carrots in your salad though."

"Yeah, they're good. Of course Henry delivered your note. Not sure if he read it though. He did have this weird little smile...kinda creepy...Regina, we should talk…"

"Not yet. After dinner. Let's just enjoy the moment."

"All right."

Regina retrieved salad tongs from a drawer and asked Emma if oil and vinegar would be satisfactory.

"Sounds good."

"Dinner is ready then." Regina smiled and led the way into the dining room.

They enjoyed their dinner in relative silence, Emma complimenting Regina's culinary skills as always.

"I don't think I've ever had chicken this way."

"It's not the healthiest dish, but I thought perhaps the salad would balance it out."

"I'll have to get you to teach me sometime."

"You assume that we'll be friends, Miss Swan." Regina raised one eyebrow at Emma.

"Thought you wanted to wait until after dinner?"

"Pie for dessert?" Regina deflected.

"I'd rather have you." Emma countered.

Regina blushed as she rose to clear their plates.

As she reached for Emma's plate, the blonde's hand intercepted her own. Emma brought Regina's arm to her lips and gently kissed just inside the elbow. "I thought maybe we could continue what we started, only maybe slower this time, and without the hitting?"

Regina closed her eyes and swallowed quickly as her face reddened.

"Let me prove to you how sorry I am that I hurt you, Regina. Let me prove that I'm not after anything but your trust, and maybe your heart."

The former witch opened her eyes. "Emma...you don't know how hard…"

Emma stood and took both of Regina's hands into her own. "Yes, I do, Regina. This is me, remember? You may be the best at wearing those damn masks and pretending you don't get hurt, but I know your tells. You are a crappy poker player, Regina Mills. I stopped running for you and Henry. Because even though you tried so hard to get rid of me, I fell for you. Because I can't imagine being happy anywhere else but Storybrooke now. As much as I wanted a normal life, as much as I thought I was happy in Boston and New York, I knew something was missing. So I've stopped running." Emma kissed Regina on one cheek, ever so gently. "I've hurt you and I didn't mean to, and it's probably not gonna be the last time, but be patient with me, okay?"

"If you will be, with me."

"I can do that. We haven't killed each other yet, have we?" Emma gave Regina a cocky grin.

"So where does that leave us?" Regina asked. "If we continue on this path, we will either be forced to keep our relationship a secret, or…"

"I'm not going to blurt it out to my parents, but I'll be damned if I'm going to keep us a secret." Emma blurted out. "We're all adults, and my parents have my brother to worry about now anyway."

"I don't want to have to hide us." Regina reclaimed one hand and lightly cupped Emma's cheek. "I've snuck around before. It cheapens things. This time isn't about control and scratching an itch that won't go away."

Emma didn't need to ask, she knew who Regina had snuck around with. "I don't want to sneak around either. But you know there will be people who will judge…"

"Your parents are going to just have to get over themselves, my dear."

"And the townspeople that still hold a grudge?"

"Can go to Hell." Regina smiled a little as she leaned in and kissed her Saviour gently on the lips.

They stayed that way until the need for oxygen forced them apart, if only a little.

"My Queen…" Emma's voice was low and rough.

"My Saviour…" Regina replied.

_**TBC!**_


End file.
